Eagle Eye - The End of Alien Rule
by BlueTower123
Summary: Field Commander "Eagle-Eye" left XCOM many years ago, frustrated with many problems inside it. He joined the resistance and led his one man army against the aliens, but now that the situation has only grown worse, he may have to return to XCOM.


The breeze bit into his exposed skin, as he crouched in his hiding space on the roof of a building overlooking the main ADVENT gene clinic in the city. His eyepatch felt heavy, heavier than usual. He shuddered in the bone-chilling weather, worrying about being spotted, by ADVENT, or by XCOM. He placed down the large suitcase and opened the clips holding it shut. He opened the insulated suitcase, made specifically to fool the several weapon detectors in the city. He put a hand on his rifle, made specifically for him by his brother. He exhaled deeply and slowly and took it out setting it up so it balances on the roof's ledge. He turned back to the case and took a large machete. He strapped it to his back, and reached for the pistol at the very bottom of the case. Suddenly he heard a large rumbling noise and looked up in the sky to see Firebrand fly close to the building he was on and drop down three soldiers. He looked into the rifle's scope to see who these were. He didn't recognise them, but he did see that these were rookies. Three rookies dropped into the middle of a high security city swarming with ADVENT.

"Dammit Bradford, what are you thinking?!" he muttered before he reached to close the case. "All the better that I am here to help them." he thought. Suddenly an explosion distracted him. He looked over and saw a nearby checkpoint being blown up. Now he was confused. Two attacks simultaneously but one blatantly reveals itself, which makes the job for the second harder. Almost to confirm his fear, a squad of ADVENT swarmed out of the gene clinic, led by a captain. There were six of them, all with their rifles raised, and looking right at the park in which the XCOM rookies where hiding. One move and the three rookies would need three graves. One of them, a tall dark-skinned man seemed to be leading the squad, holding a shotgun. The other two were both women, with assault rifles, one with a GREMLIN floating next to her. The ADVENT captain ordered two of his men to search the park, while telling another two to check behind the clinic. He and the last of his men started to head towards the checkpoint.

Through the scope he watched the movement of ADVENT and the rookies. The two troops checking the park were about to reach the XCOM troops, if they found them then the operation would go south quick. He steadied the rifle and reached for a clip. He inserted it into the rifle and pulled the lever to put the bullet into the chamber. He held his breath and aimed right for the Captain's head. He put his finger on the trigger. Time seemed to slow down, the cold chill seemed to pass, the worry seemed to go. Now there was only one thing, the crosshair on the captain's head. Once it rested on the dark red helmet he pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and the captain collapsed, blood pouring out onto the ground. All the troops turned to the fallen captain, then rushed to cover. The XCOM rookies grabbed the opportunity and fired on the unaware troops, killing three. The odds instantly turned, as the last two readied their rifles behind cover. He again pulled the lever to allow the next bullet into the chamber as he scratched another tick onto the stock of the rifle. He aimed for a nearby car's fuel tank and fired. The car blew up and launched one of the troops out from his cover, to be shot by the rookies. The last trooper threw a grenade, blowing one of the rookies out of cover. The rookie panicked and ran for cover far away from the park. Her GREMLIN followed, but it gave away her position. The last trooper stood up from cover and was about to the fire on the exposed rookie when a shot rang out and pierced his skull. He looked over and saw two more XCOM operatives come into view. He gasped as he saw Bradford, as one of them. The other was a ranger by the looks of it, clearly highly ranked. The three rookies came out of cover and rushed to Bradford, who made some gestures and pointed towards the clinic. He broke the clinic window and shouted at everyone to get in. He shot a look at the roof where he was, but by this point he was gone. With the rifle strapped to his back he was repositioning so that he would see into the clinic from the side. He ran the edge of the building then with full momentum he launched himself onto the next building, barely making it. The small crash made some noise, which he chastised himself for. He looked over at the clinic. Through a small window he saw Bradford and the ranger go into a back room, leaving the three rookies to stand guard, their cover being clinic beds.

ADVENT response was faster than he expected, dozens of troopers poured into the area. Using explosives they blew open the clinic wall and rushed troops in. He readied his rifle and fired as fast as he could. Every shot hit, with brutal accuracy. The same couldn't be said for the rookies. Despite holding a choke point they were being pushed back because of the sheer numbers. The tall man got taken out first, a lucky shot from a trooper hit him right in the chest, and right after the woman with the GREMLIN was shot trying to help him. The last rookie was held in her cover, even one move would get her killed. There were eight troopers left, with more definitely on their way. Bradford and the ranger came out and began rushing to the back of the clinic where Firebrand was waiting to evac. He lowered his rifle, confused. "Are they going to leave her behind?" judging from their movement they definitely were. Slowly he watched the last rookie holding them back, until she was shot in the side. She fell over, still alive, but Bradford didn't turn back. He was carrying someone, but he couldn't what.

He strapped the rifle to his back and drew the machete and the pistol. Holding one in his right hand and the other in his left he slid down some pipes. The troops where closing in on the injured rookie. The ranger stopped to slow them down, Bradford continuing on. By the time he reached the ground the troops where nearly there. He made a mad dash towards the clinic. Sprinting he broke through the window, shooting the closest trooper to her. Seven. He stabbed the one closest to him. Six. He ducked under the gunfire of the troopers taking cover in the doorway and returned fire, killing two. Four. He threw his machete at the trooper rushing him. Three. With a forward roll he dodged into cover where she lay. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to safety. The clinic wall was filled with holes where they were taking cover. He reached for her grenade and chucked it at the aliens. Then he picked her up and made a mad dash for the evac zone. He just about managed to get behind the wall when the next volley of shots hit it. The ranger didnt shoot at him, but she did look at his confused. Bradford turned around and saw him.

The two men looked at each other, for the first time in years.

"Well hello, Central."

Bradford kept staring at him, with a body bag on his shoulders. Before he opened his to reply, firebrand arrived and let the ropes down. Bradford grabbed one and so did the ranger, but he hesitated, before gripping it. As they flew away from the city Bradford placed the body bag down and looked him right in the eye, the remaining one.

"After all these years, how are you back?"

He only smiled.


End file.
